Love Lost, Love Found
by Dark Kaneanite
Summary: Matticho few shot. Slash!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: *sigh* For some reason I couldn't move past and work on my others until I started this one. Blame it on a disgruntled Jeffro muse. This one isn't going to be long, atleast not if I can help it. _

Jeff paced impatiently in his brother's room. Or rather his brother and his lovers' room. Jeff's face twisted into a grimace as he thought the older man that had latched himself onto this brother. He never understood and still didn't understand what Matt seen in him. He was loud, disrespectful, vain, condescending and an utter jackass. In short, everything that Matt was not. Yet it had been almost a year since they hooked up and no matter how hard Jeff tried to separate them nothing worked.

Everyone around him was always commenting on how much happier Matt had became after they got together. But the man's reputation sealed his fate in Jeff's book. Deep down he knew it was only a matter of time before he broke Matt's heart. Deep down Jeff hated Chris Jericho. He blamed Chris for the sudden change in Matt's ring character. It was as if he molding Matt into a version of himself. Matt started raising his closed fist as a taunt because Chris was; he started turning against the crowd, spouting off garbage just like Chris.

But most of all, Jeff blamed Chris for the riff in he and Matt's relationship. There were no more goofy phone calls at odd hours of the night, no more unannounced visits to hotel rooms dressed as hookers. Nothing remained of his brother that Jeff recognized. Matt had to ask before he made plans with Jeff because _Chris might have planned something already_, or because he didn't want to leave Chris home alone. Jeff started to grind his teeth in anger as he recalled the many broken plans because Chris didn't want Matt to go, or because Matt forgot and made other plans with Chris.

Slowly Jeff watched his independent brother become nothing more than a toy that Chris took out and played with occasionally then tossed to the side when he was bored. The quiet of the room did nothing to calm Jeff down and soon he was growling as he paced, resembling a caged tiger; his short beard his strips. Frequently he would look at his watch and let out another growl.

"Dammit, Matty only had a signing today." He grumbled.

Just as the words passed his lips he heard the doorknob jiggle and he froze. His brain switched into his playful mode and he crouched down; stifling a laugh as he pictured Matt's surprised face when Jeff jumped on him. The door swung open and Jeff launched himself at silhouette after it stepped into the room and shut the door. In mid jump realized that the person he was flying at was the wrong one but was too far through the jump to stop.

Chris yelped as he went down, landing hard on his back. The room had been dark so all he really had to go one was touch and smell until his eyes adjusted to the gloom. The hair tickling his face was soft and it smelled faintly of coconut; Matt's favorite conditioner.

"You didn't miss me that much did you?" He purred as he ran his hand up what he thought was Matt's leg and squeezed his backside.

"I guess any body will work for you." Jeff snarled as he picked himself up.

"In my defense only one man throws himself at me on a daily basis." Chris snapped back as he sat up. "Why the hell are you in my room anyways."

"_Your _room? It's my brothers room too thank you. I didn't know I needed a reason to be here." Jeff said with a roll of his eyes.

"So you decided to break into your brothers room and jump on him." Chris said as he moved over to the bed. "That's some real brotherly love there Jeffro." He smirked.

"Don't call me that."

"What's the matter Jeffro…." Chris taunted, stretching the name out annoyingly.

"Only my friends and family call me that. You belong to neither category."

"I beg to differ junior, I'm with your brother; we're practically married. That makes me basically family."

"Over my dead body."

Jeff had had enough and launched himself at Chris again; this time wanting to wipe the smug smirk from his face. The tussled around for a moment on the bed before falling off and hitting the floor. Jeff had ended up on the bottom and grunted as Chris landed hard on his stomach; driving the wind from him. While Jeff tried to get his breath back Chris pinned his arms down above his head and grinned triumphantly. Before he could gloat however the door opened again and Jeff did the first thing that came to mind.

He stretched his neck and kissed Chris, yanking his arms free as Chris loosened his hold. Then Jeff grabbed Chris's shoulders and forced himself to moan and move against him; plunging his tongue into Chris's mouth.

"What the hell?" Matt demanded.

"M-matty…." Jeff gasped as he pulled away and widened his eyes in 'surprise'.

"Matt." Chris started as he scrambled to his feet. "I-I-I….."

"Don't." Matt interrupted, his voice cold as he stared at him. "How could you?"

"Matty, I didn't….I swear…" Chris pleaded as he grabbed a hold of Matt around the waist tightly. "He forced himself on me."

"Right. He forced himself on you, yet you were on top."

"Matty, please listen to me." Chris's voice was soft, and Jeff thought he heard the older man sob.

"_What a drama queen._" Jeff thought as he snorted.

"I can't. Why listen when I know what I walked in on. I'm done. Enjoy one another."

Matt disentangled himself from Chris and left; grabbing his bag and leaving his room key and the ring Chris gave him on the dresser. Once the door was shut Chris turned and glared at Jeff; tears flowing down his face.

"Why would you do that?" He hiccupped the last word; palming the tears from his eyes.

"Easy, my brother is now free of you." Jeff said with a shrug of his shoulders. "I now have my brother back."

"Right." Chris scoffed, more tears leaking down from his eyes. "He thinks that you and I are having an affair. He's not going to want anything to do with you."

"Chris there is one thing that I know that you don't seem to get." Jeff leaned against the wall and watched unaffected as Chris dropped down onto the bed holding his head in his hands.

"What's that?"

"Blood is thicker than spilled semen. Yeah, Matt'll hate me for a while, but in the end; we'll start talking again and he'll forget all about it. He'll forget all about _you_."

"What is your problem with me? What have I ever done to you?" Chris cried, his tears running once more down his face.

"Personally? Nothing." Jeff said with a shrug. "But you're all wrong for my brother. He deserves better."

"Better?!?! No one is going to treat your brother the way I do."

"That's the point. I won't have to look at the bruises on him when I see him in the shower after shows; I won't have to close my eyes and count backwards to calm down when I see him limping and wincing when he tries to sit." Jeff hissed.

"Once Jeff. Wow. Once Matty and I decided to play rough. I hated myself for days after that. But Matt isn't the only that carried bruises and limped. I did too. I made sure that he done unto me what I did to him."

"Whatever." Jeff said with an annoyed breath. "All that matters is that now I won't have to worry about it happening again."

Before Chris could say another word Jeff turned and left, leaving him alone with his tears.


	2. Chapter 2

_Three Months Later_

Chris watched from the other side of catering as Matt walked in talking to Jeff. It seemed as if Jeff's prediction had come true. It had been barely three weeks after the incident before Matt and Jeff were talking again. However Chris couldn't shake the feeling that Matt still cared for him. There would be moments when Chris would feel eyes on him and he would look around and Matt would be the only one there. It would twist his stomach in knots keeping his hands to himself when they found themselves alone in the showers.

The final straw was when he seen Adam spending more time with Matt and Jeff at shows. At first he had thought that Adam was chasing Jeff, but one night on the dance floor he seen Adam pull Matt close and kiss him. Chris seen red as Adam moved his hand down and cupped Matt's round behind; squeezing it firmly. He slammed his empty glass down and stormed across the dance floor. In one fluid motion he pulled Matt away and threw a punch at Adam. It connected and the blonde went down, blood spurting from his nose.

Satisfied with himself he turned and pulled Matt close, kissing him feverishly. It didn't take Chris long to see that Matt wasn't participating. His lips remained slack and his hands hung at his sides. Confused Chris stepped away, staring into watery brown eyes. What looked back at wasn't Matt. Well it was Matt, but it wasn't his Matty. It some husk of the man that he had came to love.

"Matty…" He breathed.

"Why can't you leave me alone."

"Because I love you Matty. You know that." Chris said, holding his hand up to show Matt the ring he still wore. "I promised myself to you Matt." Chris grabbed Matt's hand but not tight enough to keep a hold of it when Matt pulled it away.

"You had your chance."

Matt pushed past Chris and knelt down next to Adam, running his hand gently over Adam's face. Chris tried to move over and talk to Matt again, but he found the way blocked by a smirking Jeff.

"I told you Chris. He has forgotten all about you. Seems you can't say the same." He smirked.

"You fucking bastard."

Chris threw himself at Jeff, his rage at being without the man he loved for the last three months boiling over. They went down amid a flurry of punches, each one wanting to damage the other so severely that it didn't matter if the punches connected; they didn't stop throwing them. In the end it took a total of six guys to pull them apart. Each one covered in the others blood and struggling against their restraints.

"Lemme go." Jeff hollered as he managed to get one arm free. "Imma kill that little rat bastard."

By that time Matt had managed to wiggle his way in to the circle of bodies and stood between them, Adam standing to close to him for Chris's liking. Matt leaned over and whispered something in Adam's ear, kissing him quickly before Adam moved over and started to clean the blood from Jeff's face.

"What the hell Chris?" Matt demanded. "Why can't you leave us alone."

"Because Matty, I love you. I didn't cheat on you. Especially with your brother." Chris pulled a disgusted face. "I do have some dignity."

"So you're saying that my brother isn't worth your time. Is that it?"

"Yes….wait what?" Chris stilled out of confusion. "This isn't about your brother. This is about you and I; Matthew."

"If anyone isn't worth the time it's you Chris. You weren't worth Jeff's time and you weren't worth my time."

"Matt, you don't mean that."

"Don't I?" By this time Matt had moved close enough to Chris that if he moved his head Chris could kiss him.

Without a second thought, Chris pressed his lips to Matt's, prodding the wet seam of his lips with tongue and praying that Matt responded. In his anger Matt grabbed Chris's face and plunged his tongue deep into Chris's mouth, thrusting and parrying until he couldn't breathe.

"No you didn't. You still love me Matty." Chris whispered, ignoring the people around them and locking eyes with Matt.

"No, I don't. I-I love Adam."

"Then why did you kiss me?"

"To prove a point."

"And what point was that?"

"What the fuck does it matter what the point was." Jeff barked, pulling his brother by the arm. "Come on Matt, we're leaving."

Matt nodded shakily, and followed behind Adam, looking over his shoulder at Chris until he was out of sight. Chris went limp in the arms of his captors, not caring what anyone thought or if anyone was taping the whole incident. All he cared about was getting back Matt, his one reason for living. The crowd dispersed as quickly as it formed, leaving Chris standing dejectedly in the middle of the floor. All the way back to the hotel his mind was working in over drive, trying to come up with a way to get Matt back. As he stepped into his room, the perfect plan crossed his mind.

* * *

Matt spent the night tossing and turning in his bed. His mind racing over feelings that he thought he had long since buried. He still loved Chris, that was obvious; but now he had to figure out how to push those thoughts back into the darkest part of his heart that he could find. And then there was Adam to deal with. Matt had thought that Adam had feelings for him, but wasn't sure until that night. His kiss was been warm, and not entirely unpleasant, but it hadn't been the raging fire that had consumed like his kiss with Chris.

Jeff snorted in his sleep and quietly Matt climbed out of bed and tip toed over to his bag. Down in the bottom was one of Chris's old shirts; one that he liked to wear when working out. Matt grabbed it and slipped back to bed, holding it close and breathing in what little bit of cologne still clung to the fabric. Like so many nights before, Matt silently sobbed into it, wishing that things were different; wishing that he was curled up with Chris instead of laying alone in his bed. Confused and emotionally drained Matt cried himself to sleep, the shirt clutched tightly in his hand.

When morning dawned Matt found himself alone in the room. Jeff had left a note on the desk saying that he had gone down to the gym and work out. Sometime during the night, Chris's shirt had found it's way under his pillow and Matt stuffed it back into his bag; ashamed that he still clung to it. With a sad sigh, he pulled out a change of clothes and headed into the shower, hoping that a hot shower would make him feel more human.

The water was running full blast, drowning everything else out so Matt didn't hear the bathroom door click open or the sound of the shower curtain being pulled aside. He was rinsing the conditioner from his hair when he felt arms around his waist and lips on the back of his neck.

"Wha--" Matt yelped.

"Shhh, Matty. I've missed you."

"Well I haven't missed you." Matt protested as he tried to move away.

"You're lying to me."

Matt found himself turned around and pressed up against the wall with Chris holding him in place. He tried to look angry, but it was hard to do with Chris kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear lobes. Soon the water mixed with Chris's skilled hands had Matt writhing and begging Chris to take him.

"I told you that you missed me." Chris breathed in Matt's ear.

The simple sentence served as a spell breaker and Matt pushed Chris way then darted from the shower. He was in the middle of pulling his jeans on when Chris pulled him back against him, grinding into him and making him gasp.

"Matty you can't hide from me. I know how hot I make you, and it's only a matter of time before you buckle."

"Get out of my room before I call security." Matt threatened, hoping that his voice didn't waver.

"Fine. But Matty, I'll be back. You can't hide from me forever." Chris nipped his shoulder hard, pulling a reluctant moan from Matt before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Ok since I have a reader that isn't too fond o Slash fic. I'm going to put warnings on each chapter to make it easier. This one isn't too bad, just some teasing, nothing too graphic but I can't promise that there won't be some graphic smut....Matt and Chris are having a hard time keeping it clean so far. Anyways loves to all mah readers and I hope y'all enjoy this newest offering._

The games continued for weeks. Matt would be in the middle of getting dressed and he would find himself pushed against the lockers as Chris kissed and nipped at him before leaving him painfully aroused, or Matt would be walking back to the lockers to change and Chris would pull him close and kiss him until his head spun. All in all it was becoming a thorn in Matt's side, but he was adamant about not giving in. Besides, he had Adam to relieve his frustrations on if he felt like it. Not that he had, but it gave him strength knowing that if he had too he could turn to Adam. So far Chris had been keeping himself and his teasing out of Jeff's sight, something that Matt was grateful for because he didn't need Jeff breathing down his neck about it.

Chris watched smiling as Matt shifted his eyes back and forth, looking for him. He snorted as Matt tried to high-tail it to his locker room. Jeff hadn't accompanied Matt that night, so he was alone. Just what Chris needed. With a chuckle he snuck off after Matt, wanting--no needing to feel Matt against him. He pressed his ear to the door, listening for any little noise that drifted through. When he heard none he pushed the door open and slipped in; thinking that Matt had gone to shower before leaving. He was wrong. The minute the door shut he found himself pinned against it, Matt pressed hard against him from shoulder to hip.

Chris's eyes blazed and he smiled, thinking that Matt had finally gave in and was going to end this torture that he was putting them both through. Again he was wrong. Matt attacked his lips, nipping hard as he ripped Chris's shirt open. When his chest was bare Matt moved from Chris's lips to his shoulder, biting down and sucking; leaving a large purplish-black mark. Chris's eyes rolled back into his head and he dug his fingers into Matt's back, egging him on. He loved and missed this side of Matt, the dominate alpha male; that took what he wanted when he wanted it.

"Matt…" He breathed, gasping when Matt latched onto his neck, biting the throbbing pulse at the base. "Stop teasing." He whined when Matt made no other moves.

Instead of going further Matt pulled away and moved across the room, watching as Chris sagged back against the door; a smirk on his face. Satisfied that he had given Chris a taste of his own medicine Matt grabbed his ring bag and moved towards the door, gently pushing Chris out of the way and leaving. As he took deep breaths of air to calm his nerves, Chris's mind raced with ideas about how to get back at Matt. He was rooming with Jeff again and Chris didn't think that he'd be able to sneak in and out like he had done the first time.

Besides he was tired of the teasing, he wanted to be buried inside his lost lover. Wanted to hear him moan as he hit every single sensitive spot, but most of all he wanted to hear those three little words whispered as they drifted off to sleep in each others arms. Once he was in control of himself he pulled the ruined remains of his shirt off and shoved them deep in his pocket, smiling as he vowed to treat Matt to the same treatment later on. He wasn't too keen on walking around the arena with no shirt on, but he put on his ring smirk and walked out into the hallway.

Before he made it to the parking garage a crew member stopped him and told him about the brands wide signing that Vince had ordered for the next day. When Chris inquired about who all was going to be there, his eyes lit up when he heard Matt's name. He used his most charming voice and managed to weasel the seating plans from the man. With a couple of changes made when the man wasn't looking, Chris handed the plans back; his smirk wider than before. He thanked the crew member and finished his walk his car.

_Next Day_

Matt sat sleepily in his chair, watching as others made their way in. He yawned and rubbed his face to try and wake himself up. He hadn't slept well the night before, his little game backfired and left him with a raging hard on that had him seriously thinking about going to Adam to relieve. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't make the call. He wanted Chris and only Chris to be the one to slake his thirst, to sate his desires. He closed his eyes and dropped his head to his chest, wanting to catch a couple z's before the fans came in.

His dream was uneventful but slowly he started to shift as he felt heat rise on his face. Soon Chris's face was floating before his eyes and he let out a moan as he dreamt about Chris reaching down and rubbing him through his pants. His brows furrowed, he never wore pants in his dreams; in fact he didn't wear any clothes in his dreams. He slowly woke up, jumping when he seen Chris smirking at him. He didn't need to look to know that Chris was the one stroking him through his pants under the table. Matt frowned and reached down, gripping Chris's wrist.

"Stop that." Matt hissed.

"You don't want me to…..do you?" Chris taunted as he flexed his fingers.

"Chris, I mean it. Stop."

"Fine." Chris pulled away and crossed his arms over his chest; shooting a pout at Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes and tried to find a comfortable way to sit that wouldn't put to much pressure on his aching length. A stage hand walked the tables quickly making sure that everyone had enough pictures and sharpies. When satisfied she motioned to another stage hand and the doors opened. Before the first people filtered through Chris leaned over and breathed into Matt's ear, flicking his tongue against the lobe.

"I'll finish later love."

Matt shivered but didn't say anything, putting a smile on his face as the fans started to stream into the room. Soon he was too caught up in signing things to pay attention to what Chris was doing. That was until he felt a hand on his thigh. He risked a look over and seen that Chris was smirking. If Chris wanted a war Matt would give him a war. Slowly so as not to draw attention, Matt reached over and started to rub Chris's thigh, moving so that his fingers brushed against Chris's crotch. Matt swallowed a laugh as Chris's eyes flew to his face, opened wide in a panic. With a smirk of his own, Matt pulled away and went back to his own business.

Soon the signing was over and Matt loitered at the table, talking with a few of the straggling fans. Jimmy Wang Yang joined him, as did Santino and Evan Bourne. They laughed and traded stories, posing for numerous pictures. Matt was about to say something smart-ass about Santino when he felt some one put a hand on his shoulder.

"Excuse us. But Matt is needed elsewhere." Chris grinned.

"By who?" Matt ground out.

"Lisa needs you to go over some designs."

"Fine." Matt bit out.

He smiled to the fans, kissed a couple of girls on the cheeks and followed Chris back, rolling his eyes as Chris started to whistle. Once they were out of sight of the fans Chris turned and pinned Matt against shelf that was next to them. He crashed their lips together, his hands grabbing Matt's hair and yanking his head back; breaking the kiss and allowing Chris to bite Matt's neck. He sucked hard, nipping the flesh and leaving a large bite; loving the way Matt pressed against him and mewled with need.

"Are you ready to call it quits Matty? Are you ready to end this torture?" Chris growled in Matt's ear.

"No. You did this when you cheated on me with Jeff." Matt hissed as he pushed against Chris's chest; the moment broken for him.

"Matt, I did not. I swear to you that I didn't. Why won't you believe me?" Chris asked as he buried his face in Matt's neck.

"What do you want me to say Chris? What would have you done if you walked in the room and seen me in that position with Adam?"

"I would have freaked out, I'm not denying that. But I wouldn't have left, I wouldn't have called it quits. I wouldn't have given up on us."

Matt pushed Chris away before he could see the tears gathering in his eyes. Chris grabbed for his hands, trying to pull him close again but Matt batted them away.

"I'm sorry Chris. I've been down this road too many times before and I'm not going down it again."

"Really? Because correct me if I'm wrong, but you're sleeping with the jack off that caused one of those times." Chris all but shouted.

"No I'm not! I've not slept with anyone since you." Matt yelled back, face going pale when he realized what he said.

"Why's that Matt?" Chris purred as he pushed Matt back against the shelf.

"I-I don't have to defend myself to you Chris." Matt stuttered.

Matt pushed past Chris, his face in flames. Chris let him go, smirking as he realized that Matt had basically told him that he still loved him. Despite his need for release he smiled as he headed out to his rental.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Warnings for this chapter....None! That's right, no warning at all. Enjoy!_

Matt stared up at the ceiling, groaning lowly as his body twitched in the aftershocks of his extremely erotic dream. He couldn't take it anymore, he had to get away for awhile; if only to same what little bit of sanity he had left. He rolled over and looked at the red numbers on the alarm clock. Slowly they blinked time 7:45 am. With a grumble Matt climbed out of bed, his face red with shame as his seed dripped down his thigh. He hurried into the bathroom and turned the water on full blast. He needed to quit thinking about it. So what if he hadn't even touched himself? So what if he had been dreaming about Chris writhing and whimpering under him?

"I have to get away." Matt murmured as he stepped into the shower.

He scrubbed his body hard as if he was punishing it for betraying him in his sleep. He heard the door open and stopped; his breath catching in his throat. The last time the door had opened when he was in the shower it had been Chris.

"You're up early Matty." Jeff yawned.

"Couldn't sleep."

Jeff merely grunted and left the bathroom a minute later, flushing the toilet. Matt gasped, throwing the shower curtain open and tackling Jeff to the floor in mid snort. They rolled around for a few moments, Matt finally ending up on top; wringing his wet hair out onto Jeff's face.

"Get off me you naked ass." Jeff laughed as he pushed at Matt.

Matt moved off of Jeff smirking as he sauntered back into the bathroom and grabbed a towel. Once he was dressed Matt dropped down into one of the chairs in the room, his eyes staying away from his bed. Jeff ambled around the room, getting his things together for his own shower. His mind wandered back to his dream and against his will he started to harden again and choked moan passed his lips. He shook his head; pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind. Matt got up from the chair and grabbed his phone from the night stand, hitting the speed dial and holding his breath as the phone rang.

_Super Stars_

Chris wandered around back stage, searching for Matt. He hadn't seen him since the signing, and Chris was still suffering from that incident. He narrowed his eyes as he seen Jeff and Adam talking in a corner. What he wouldn't give to just go up and flatten Jeff's face. Instead he lurked around, trying to get close enough to hear what they were saying without being seen.

"I can't believe that he just up and left like that." Adam said with a shake of his head.

"Well I can understand. He's been rather stressed here lately. But it's only for a couple weeks." Jeff shrugged.

"Well it's not like Matt's in anything. The time off will do him good."

Chris slunk away, his heart pounding dully. Matt left without telling him. Without so much as a goodbye, a fuck you, or anything. He perked up however as a thought passed his mind. He hurried to Vince's on site office and slammed in; scaring Vince and making him jump.

"What can I help you with?" He growled.

"Vinny, I want some time off."

"Not possible."

"Why?"

"Because you're the IC champion."

"So I drop the belt."

"To who?"

"Morrison." Chris said with a shrug. "It'll give him and Shelton something to fight over."

"I'll think it over." Vince hedged, really liking the idea.

"Please Vince?"

"Come see me after the show. I'll have your answer then."

Chris nodded and left the room, his nerves rolling around in his stomach. He passed Jeff again, 'accidentally' bumping into him and making Jeff spill his pop down the front of his shirt.

"Watch where you're going douche bag." Jeff barked.

"Stay out of my way you gelatinous bottom feeding worm." Chris shot back.

"Mr. Jericho!!!!" A stage hand yelled as they ran down the hallway. "Mr. Jericho, there's been a change to the program. You're fighting tonight against Jimmy."

"Yang?" Chris asked confused.

"Yes sir."

"When?"

"Next."

Jeff smirked as Chris ran down the hall to wardrobe. In a flurry Chris tried to find the spare trunks that they kept for him. As he thumbed through the various costumes he grinned when he ran across a pair of tights. He grabbed them from the hanger and disappeared into the changing room. They were a little loose in the waist, so Chris tightened the strings as far as he could. He had just stepped out of wardrobe when he heard his beginning pyro. As quickly as he could he hurried to the ramp, scowling as he strode out.

At home Matt buried his head in his hands, groaning. He peeked through his fingers wondering what in the hell was wrong with Chris. He turned the tv up, watching quietly.

"_JR?_" Matt heard Todd ask.

"_Yes Todd?_"

"_Is Jericho coming down to the ring in Matt Hardy's ring gear_."

"_It appears so Todd_."

Matt grabbed one of the throw pillows and pressed it to his face, screaming as loud as he could. It was official, Chris had lost his freaking mind. When it got hard to breathe he pulled the pillow away and watched as Chris taunted Jimmy in the middle of the ring. He suplexed Jimmy and then climbed up to the second turnbuckle, throwing the Hardy Gunz before launching himself at Jimmy.

"_JR, I'm confused. Are we watching Chris Jericho or a lost member of the Hardy family_."

"This can't be happening." Matt groaned into his hand. "What is that idiot thinking?"

Matt watched as Chris pulled off a picture perfect Twist of Fate, a smile creeping onto his face in spite of himself. A minute later the match was disrupted by Jeff running down and sliding into the ring. The camera panned in on his face and Matt could clearly see his eye twitch as he stared Chris down. Things were about to get ugly. The two men faced off in the center of the ring, Chris smirking and modeling the ring gear while Jeff balled his fists at his side. When Jeff didn't make a move towards Chris; Chris turned and started towards the ropes. Matt winced as Jeff grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to the mat, bouncing Chris's head off the canvas.

Jeff then rolled over to the apron and motioned for a mic. Justin Roberts meekly handed Jeff his, flinching when Jeff snatched it from him. Then he stalked over to where Chris was rolling around on the mat, holding his head. He stomped down on Chris's chest, holding him still as he brought the mic to his lips.

"_What the hell is wrong with you Jericho?_"Jeff demanded.

"_What's the matter Jeff? Afraid that I'll be the more successful Hardy?_" Chris's words were muffled due to the fact that he was too far from the mic to be heard clearly.

"_Just because you have Hardy tights on doesn't mean that you're a Hardy._" Jeff growled.

"_You know what, you're right it doesn't. I have more dignity than that._" Chris paused, reaching up and grabbing the mic from Jeff. "_I just put on the first thing I picked up from my floor._"

Matt's face went up in flames, embarrassed that Chris would even go there. He watched as the cameras panned around ringside, people were sitting in various stages of shock; their mouths open and eyes wide. And for the first time in a long time, JR seemed to speechless. Jeff's mouth worked up and down silently; his eyes blazing as he stared at the man beneath his foot. Chris smirked then used Jeff's leg to take him down. In the blink of an eye, Chris had Jeff in a ankle lock, twisting Jeff's foot as he yelled. The show cut to commercial and Matt turned the tv off, rubbing at his temples. This was not good, not good at all.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Warnings for this chapt: Dirty talk and self play. Nothing too graphic. Enjoy!_

Chris was loitering around in his dressing room, playing with the idea of slipping away quietly. It had taken a team of Refs to pull he and Jeff apart and get them from the ring. Both men had been escorted to their respective locker rooms and told to wait; Vince wanted to talk to them. Chris had changed back into his street clothes, folding Matt's tights up with the intent on taking them back to the hotel with him. He puttered around for a few minutes, scuffing the carpet with the toe of his shoe. He moved over to the couch and dropped down, catching the end of Super Stars. They were replaying his altercation with Jeff, and winced as what he said about having more dignity than that played back at him. He had only meant to insult Jeff, but in his anger he forgot about Matt.

"Matty…." He whispered as he traced his finger over the key design on his tights.

There was a harsh knocking on the door before it flew open. Vince strode in, Stephanie and Hunter trailing behind him. Chris looked up, swallowing hard as he imagined what Vince was going to say.

"Vince, I can ex--"

"Can it Chris. As of right now, you're time off request has been denied." Vince said gruffly.

"But Vince…."

"Silence. Because of you pulled out there with Hardy, you're facing him for the taping of SmackDown."

"Vince…."

"No." Vince barked, striding from the room. "And you'll be dropping the belt to Morrison at the Pay-Per-View." He called over his shoulder.

Chris sighed and dropped his head back against the couch, calling him a fool for going through with such a stupid plan. He gathered up Matt's tights and headed out to the garage, slouching as he mourned the lost of his chance to win Matt back without Jeff hanging around. As if the world was transpiring against him, he found Jeff leaning against his rental scowling.

"What do you want?" Chris barked.

"What is your deal?" Jeff demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure. You think that this is going to win Matt back? Is that why you're doing it?" Jeff pushed Chris, his face twisted in a sick grimace. "Nothing you do is ever going to work."

Chris growled and pushed Jeff away from the car, knowing that if he opened his mouth then he was going to get himself into even more trouble. Once he was seated, he rolled down his window and gave Jeff the finger before peeling out of the garage. His phone started to ring his pocket and scooted around until he could pull it free. Looking down he seen that he had a new text. At the next red light he opened it, grinning slightly when it he seen it was from Matt.

_Chris you crazy Canadian bastard. What do you think you're doing?_

The light turned green and Chris put the phone back in his pocket, racing to get back to the hotel. Just seconds before he pulled into the parking lot red and blue lights lit him up from behind and he pulled over with an annoyed sigh. He gave the officer the information and after he bantered back and forth and signing an autograph he was let go with a warning. He pulled in and grabbed Matt's tights, hurrying from the car. As he rode the elevator up he pulled his cell phone out and sent a text back to Matt.

_What's wrong Matty? Did I look better in your tights?_

He sent the missive off with smirk, picturing the look on Matt's face when he opened it. He opened his door and walked in, putting Matt's tights on the bed. He didn't have to wait long for a reply, he had just set the phone down on the nightstand when it went off again.

_Psh, you don't have the ass to make those look good. _

Chris smirked and sent off his reply, accompanied by a picture of himself with the tights pulled down slightly so that top of his rear was showing.

_I, the Ayatollah of Rockin' Rollah not have an ass. I send the following picture as proof._

While he waited for Matt to reply he snapped a few other pictures of himself. Each one with Matt's tights a little further down until they were pooled around his ankles. The last one he took was of himself grabbing his completely erect length and shooting a look that was filled with heated longing. When twenty or so minutes had passed and he hadn't yet received another text he sent off one more, attaching the first photo where the tights were half way down his hips.

_Didn't that one go through Matty? Well here's another one so you can judge._

He waited again, this time for only ten minutes before sending off another, this time not even bothering to send any words. Soon all the photos were sent and Chris sat on the edge of the bed, stroking his length idly as he pictured Matt's face all flushed with his eyes heated. He flipped his phone open and was about to send on off when the text icon lit up. He opened the message and groaned. It was a picture of Matt laying on his bed, nude, his long thick member pointing straight up with his hand wrapped around the base. With it were the words: _Two can play this game._

"Thank god for mirrors." Chris breathed as he took another of himself, this time of him sucking on his fingers with his eyes closed. With a shaking hand he sent the picture, waiting impatiently for Matt's next message.

It never came. Instead his phone rang and he picked up, breathing heavily.

"Matty….."

"_Touch yourself Chris."_ Matt commanded, his voice raspy.

"It's not the same Matty, I want you to touch me." He whimpered, his hand tightening.

"_Chris, touch yourself baby. For me?_"

"Alright Matt." Chris's breathing quickened as his slid his hand up and down his length.

"_Chrissy….._" Matt's voice was breathy. "_Chrissy, I'm so close._" It was whimpered, giving Chris back the feeling of power, of being the alpha.

"You've been bad haven't you Matt?" Chris asked with a gasp.

"_Y-yes._"

"What should I do to you? Should I spank you Matt? Do you want me to bend you over, " Chris paused when Matt moaned. "Do you want me to bend you over my knee and spank that pretty ass of yours."

"_Please Chrissy…._" Matt's breathing was getting quicker and Chris knew that he was about to go.

"Cum for me Matty. I wanna hear you." There was a wail from the other end and Chris bit his lip as he tightened his grip and sped up. He finished a moment later, groaning Matt's name into the phone that was held tightly in his hand.

He flopped back onto the bed, his breathing shallow as he heard Matt breathing heavily on the other end. It made him glow inside that Matt hadn't hung up on him.

"I love you Matt." Chris whispered, his eyes drooping.

The dial-tone was harsh in his ear, reminding him that he didn't have the right to say that to Matt anymore. With a sad sigh he closed his phone, dropping it to the floor as he got up to go clean himself up. When he was done he trudged back to the bed, picking Matt's tights up and laying them reverently on the chair. He crawled into bed, curling up with a pillow hugged tightly to his chest. He dropped off to sleep moments later, tears rolling down his cheek.

_Cameron, North Carolina_

"I love you too Chrissy." Matt sobbed quietly as he slipped into Chris's shirt before climbing back into bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: Ok folks, not much left here, possibly one or two more chapters. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this mere offering from an overactive imagination and hyperactive musi. Loves to all my readers and reviewers. _

_Warnings for this chapt: None. _

_

* * *

_

_Smack Down_

Chris adjusted his trunks as he waited in the gorilla position. As sick as it was, he was looking forward to this match with Jeff. He wanted to make Jeff bleed, wanted to make him squirm on the mat as he stomped on whatever appendage he could. He grinned as he pictured Jeff laying on the canvas, blood flowing from his head and his eyes opened wide as he begged for forgiveness. There were still a couple of matches before his so he found a place to sit; watching everyone milling about. Soon he grew bored and his mind started to drift back to the night before. A tear working its way down his cheek.

The soft sound of throat clearing caught his attention and Chris looked up, not bothering to palm the tears away. What did he care if anyone saw him crying. He was Chris Jericho, he could cry if he wanted to. Before him stood a nervous stage hand, her hands wrapped around a clip board in a death grip. She shifted from foot to foot, keeping her eyes to the ground.

"Yes?" Chris asked lowly, afraid that if he spoke normally she's bolt like a frightened rabbit.

"U-uh, Mr. Jericho, Mr. McMahon wants you dress like you did last night." She stuttered.

"That's fine. I brought Ma--I mean I brought the tights in case he wanted me to." He jumped down from the crate he had been sitting on and patted her on the back; making her squeak. "And by the way, loosen up a little bit. If you stress too much, you're not going to enjoy your job."

He walked away, still feeling down but smiling at the shocked look on the poor girls face. He ducked into his room and pulled his glittery trunks off, tossing them behind him and grabbing Matt's tights from the top of his bag. He shimmied into them, pulling the stretchy fabric up his legs and pulling the strings tight. Images from the night before flooded his mind and he bit the inside of his cheeks until he willed the sudden hard on away. He dug his phone out from the bottom of the bag and flipped it open, staring at it as more tears coursed down his face.

He opened the text application and typed in _I miss you Matty._ The sound of a knock on his door startled him and without thinking he hit the send button. He stared at the phone in a mixture of shock and sadness. Shaking his head he dropped the phone back onto the bag and walked over, pulling the door open. The same stage hand that told him about changing his gear was standing there, looking a little more at ease. He smiled at her and listened as she outlined briefly what was going to happen.

"Mr. Hardy is going to go down first, he's going to call you out for the 'embarrassment' that you dealt his family. Then he's going to insult you, minor things; and then in the middle of a rant your pyro is going to go off and down you go. Now wardrobe also managed to dig up one of Mr. Hardy's coats that he's been wearing, so you'll wear that in addition to his tights. Any questions?"

"Nope, just do me one favor?" He asked politely.

"Yes sir?"

"When talking about them, at least to me anyways, would you please call them Matt and Jeff. It'll get confusing if you call them both Mr. Hardy."

"Or course sir. Sorry sir." She looked down again, her face beet red.

"Nothing to be sorry about. So you say that wardrobe has the coat?"

"Yes sir."

"Gotcha."

She nodded her head and disappeared down the hallway, holding her hand to her ear so that the tinny transmission of her headset didn't sound so bad. Chris sighed and started to walk out the door when he heard his phone beep from his bag, signaling that he had a text. He looked at the clock on the wall and growled when he seen that he only a few moments to gather the coat and be at the ramp entrance. He hurried out the door, knowing that he was going to be distracted through out the match now; wondering what was in the text. The head of wardrobe held the coat while Chris slipped into it and adjusted it. It wasn't meant to be worn closed so he shifted around until he like it was sitting right on him. With one quick look in the mirror Chris nodded and rushed back down to the gorilla position.

Jeff shoved past him, growling and snarling; his face twisted into one of intense fury. The opening beat of his started to pulsate through the arena and he stepped out on to the stage before Chris could say or do anything. Jeff walked with a purpose down to the ring, slowing down only to smack hands as he passed the crowd. As he ascended the steel steps he was handed a mic from Justin Roberts. He ducked through the ropes and stood in the middle of the ring, staring up at the ramp and he pressed his lips together in a tight line, running a hand over his loose hair in annoyance.

"Jericho!" He barked, "I don't know what you're trying to prove. Other than that your life…..your career is so sad that you have to pretend to be something that you're not." Jeff started to pace the ring, keeping his eyes on the ramp the entire time. "Is that what it is Jericho? Are you trying to escape the mediocre career that you've built here since your return? Or are you running from something else?" Jeff stopped, his eyes burning and a twisted smirk on his face. " Or are you running from the fact that my brother is better than you? The fact that he hasn't looked back and regretted what has happened? Is dressing like him the only way you have to communicate of what a sorry, low life you are?" Jeff opened his mouth to say more, but was cut of Matt's theme.

Wide eyed he stopped, the mic dangling from his hand. Chris strode out, raising his closed fist like Matt had taken to doing on his way down. He seen Jeff throw the mic from the ring, motioning Chris forwards with his hands and snarling. With his cocky smirk in place, Chris climbed the steps into the ring, holding his hand out for a mic. Justin once again handed the abused piece of equipment over then backed away. He ducked through the ropes and stopped in front of Jeff, staring the younger man down.

"Jeffro, Jeffro, Jeffro." Chris said with a shake of his head.

"I told you never to call me that…." Jeff hissed.

"Poor little Hardy." He started. "I'm not running from anything. I'm just trying to bring back a sense of dignity that to the name Hardy that you've seem to have lost. But you are right on one thing Jeffro." Chris took a deep breath, hoping that Matt would at one point in time forgive him what he was about to say.

"And what's that?" Jeff sneered, curling his lip.

"Your brother is better than me…." He paused and let Jeff gesture to the crowds with a smug smile as Chris shrugged the coat off, "That's right Hardy, your brother is better than me……at begging. He has the art of being down on his knees perfected. He grovels so prettily with his head bowed and his lips begging forgiveness……" Chris didn't get to go much further, Jeff made the first move; grabbing Chris and throwing him into the ropes.

Chris rebounded and tried to take Jeff down with a clothesline, but Jeff ducked under and with a standing dropkick sent Chris face first into the mat. Chris's nose smarted and he rolled out of the way at the last minute to avoid Jeff's leg drop from the top rope. He got to his feet and hooked his arms around Jeff's neck, flipping Jeff over his back onto the mat. Chris tightened his hold to the point of it being an illegal choke as Jeff struggled. Jeff dug down and pushed himself to get back a vertical position where he grabbed Chris's wrist and tried to turn it into a hammer lock.

But Chris was too quick and soon Jeff was the one with his arm twisted up behind his back painfully. Jeff flung his head back and connected with Chris's forehead, stunning him momentarily so that he released the hold. Jeff shook feeling back into his hand then started to lay into Chris with hard rights, each on connecting with the side of his head. Chris backed into the ropes and Jeff grabbed Chris by the throat and started to punch again, a sadistic glint in his eyes. After a couple minutes the ref came over and forced Jeff away, asking Chris lowly if he was ok to continue.

Jeff came back at him before he could answer and threw Chris into the ropes, back dropping him on the rebound. Chris arched up, pain shooting through him. Jeff covered him hooking his leg and at the last second Chris kicked out, rolling over onto his stomach. Jeff was the first one to his feet and pulled Chris up, once again sending him into the ropes. Instead of him rebounding back, Chris grabbed onto the ropes and Jeff's attempted dropkick failed. Chris released the ropes and dived on Jeff, grabbing his legs and maneuvering into The Walls of Jericho. He pulled back until he was practically sitting on Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff's pained howls were music to his ears, and Chris was so caught up in the match that he didn't hear the ref at first when he told Chris that Jeff had made it to the ropes. When he finally released the hold he stood and watched as Jeff hobbled back to his feet. Jeff was weaving heavily, his hand pressed to his lower back as his face twisted in pain. Even though Chris wanted the pain to continue, the ref murmured for him to wrap it up. With a shake of his head Chris grabbed Jeff and hit the Side Effect then hooked Jeff's leg for the win.

As Chris stood in the ring, holding the back of his head while the ref raised his hand, Jeff struck him from behind with a steel chair. The sound of steel against flesh and bone was deafening and the ref bolted as Chris fell forwards. Jeff continued the assault, hitting everywhere he could with the chair. Finally an army of security and refs stormed the ring and pulled Jeff away, one of the medical personal calling for a stretcher.

_Cameron, North Carolina_

Matt was on the edge of his couch, his breath stuck in his throat as one of the EMT's fitted Chris with a neck brace. Jeff was still being held back by the security and refs, his eye's wild and Matt could see that he was fairly vibrating with anger. The show ended with a close up of Jeff's face. Tears were falling freely from his eyes as he rushed around his house packing a bag; his mind made up, Chris's pained face the last nail in his prides coffin.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: This was going to be the last chapter, but it was going to be too long. But I have feeling that of y'all are going to like what's happening. Enjoy! _

_Warnings: None._

With in a couple hours Matt was storming into his brothers room, rage and tears mixing on his face and making it hard for Jeff to tell what was going on. Matt flung his bag at Jeff, catching him in the stomach then tackling the younger man to the ground.

"M-matt….." Jeff gasped out, all his wind driven from his body by the fall.

"What in the hell was that out there tonight?" Matt yelled, smacking Jeff a couple of time across the face. "Those were stiff shots Jeff. You could have severely injured Chris."

"Why does it matter Matt?" Jeff started to struggle, not really putting up much of a fight; he didn't want to his brother. "After all he's put you through, why do you care what happens to him?"

"Because Jeff, I still love Chris." Matt seemed to deflate before his eyes and Jeff watched as tears slid down his brothers face. "I never stopped, I just pushed it down, trying to make it go away. But I can't deny it anymore Jeff."

Listening to his brother lay his soul bare broke Jeff's heart, and he felt tears prick his eyes. He realized that he never really looked at Matt and Chris's relationship from the angle they did. He closed his eyes and replayed every moment he remembered of them, his throat closing as he realized that the touches he deemed possessive were nothing more than loving; gentle caresses between lovers. Words that he had felt were said to humiliate and demean were said to arouse and tease. Matt's quiet sobs were what finally destroyed Jeff's last reserve, and knew that he had to come clean. For Matt.

"Matt." Jeff said quietly. "Matty, I'm sorry….I'm sorry that I did what I did to Chris. A-a-a-a-and I'm sorry that came between you Chris."

"Jeff, that wasn't all your fault, Chris forced you…."

"No Matt he didn't." Jeff took a deep breath before he continued. "That day I…broke into your hotel room. I-I-I-I just wanted to see you, and when I thought you were coming through the door, I jumped. I wanted to scare you, like we used to do all the time. But it was Chris and we started arguing over something stupid. I thought that Chris was using you, that he was going to hurt you. I hate Chris for some reason Matt. I don't know what it is, maybe I can't tell where _Chris _begins and _Jericho _ends. But that's my fault and I know that I'm going to have to come to terms with it on my own." Matt had gone quiet, his eyes still shining with tears but his mouth set a tight line.

"I thought he was being abusive, the image you with the bruises and scratches still in my head. So I grabbed him and kissed him when you walked in. He had no idea what was going on Matty. He was trying to pull away and I pressed against him." Jeff's face a red as he explained, realizing then what it fully looked like to his brother. "I-I thought that after you two split that he'd move on, find someone else. But he proved me wrong time and time again, going out of his way to get you back. I couldn't, wouldn't let myself believe that he loved you Matty. I was thinking about you." Jeff finished, his voice barely above a whisper.

Matt stayed quiet, his mind trying to wrap around what Jeff was telling him, what Chris had been trying to tell him. At first he felt nothing but white hot anger at Jeff for butting in and he raised his fist to mete out some punishment. But then a small voice spoke up in the back of his mind, telling him that he was the one that walked away without trying to get the whole story; without giving Chris a chance to explain. He dropped his fist, staring down at Jeff his eyes burning into his.

"So because you thought that he was hurting me, it was ok to hurt me by making me believe that he was cheating on me with you. Did I get that right?"

"Yes."

"I should hate you Jeff." Matt said lowly.

"I wouldn't blame you if you do."

"But I can't. Jeff, you're my brother and even though I'm mad at you, I can't hate you. You were only doing what you felt was right. And if I was in your shoes, I can't say that I wouldn't try to do something similar if I though you were being hurt." Matt got back to his feet, offering his hand to his flabbergasted brother.

"You don't hate me?"

"I just answered that didn't I? Just do me a favor.."

"Anything Matty."

"Butt out of my love life."

Jeff nodded his head vigorously, a smile on his face. He hugged Matt then pulled away, grabbing his rental keys from the dresser. He stuck his card and his wallet into his pocket and grabbed Matt's wrist; dragging him from the room.

"Jeff…"

"Matt, I may not like the idea of you being with Chris, but I have to make up for what I've done. We're going shopping."

"For what?"

"You'll see."

When they returned, Jeff shoved Matt into the bathroom with the bags and called down to the front desk and asked for Chris's room. Once he had the room number, he called the head trainer and asked about Chris's condition. Even though he had lost some blood, and had a slight concussion he was fine. Jeff thanked the trainer and hung up just as Matt exited the bathroom. He was dressed in tight black cargo pants and black shirt with red tribal that hugged him like a second skin. His hair was laying in wet ringlets on his shoulders. He looked like he had stepped right out a match when he and Jeff were in the New Brood.

"Jeff I don't know about this." Matt said as he shifted from foot to foot, tugging on the shirt.

"You did say that you walked in on him one time and he was…..well…." Jeff's face turned red as he fought for a word, but decided in the end to just skip it, "to an old match when you dressed like this."

Matt's face warmed at the memory and he shook his head to clear the thoughts, chewing his lip as he wondered about what to say to Chris. Jeff clapped him on the shoulder and gave Matt the room number, shoving him out the door a minute later. Matt wanted to bang on the door and demand to be let back in, but he knew that he needed to do this. He need to make amends, and do whatever it took to get Chris to take him back. He looked down at the number and stuffed it way in his pocket, Chris was one floor up. The short ride in the elevator seemed to take forever and his legs felt as if they were made of lead as he walked down the hallway.

Finally he stood outside Chris's door, he thought about knocking; but after the shot to the head with the chair, Matt figured that any loud noises would make him feel worse. He looked down the hall and seen a maid cart parked outside one of the rooms. He walked down and waited patiently for the maid to show up. When she did, he smiled sweetly and poured on his southern accent. She giggled and after a couple minutes he managed to talk her into opening Chris's door for him. Before he disappeared inside he kissed her hand in true gentlemanly manner, smiling as she simpered.

The room was dark so Matt stood still and opened his phone, turning it to vibrate and hiding the bright flash of light so that it didn't alert Chris. He sent off a quick text, biting down hard on his lip to stay quiet when his theme rang out in the room. He heard rustling in the room and stayed in the shadows as Chris's face soon became visible in the light of his cell. Matt's phone vibrated in his hand, but he didn't even look at it, he knew what he wanted to know. Silently he moved over to the bed, taking small steps so that he didn't accidentally bump into anything. Once he was near the head, he stood there, waiting for the natural reaction to being watched to kick in.

He didn't have long to wait and soon the light near the bed flooded the room, causing Matt to blink rapidly so that he didn't bring his hands up and ruin the look he was going for. Chris rolled over and sat up, glaring until he realized what---who he was looking at. His mouth moved up and down wordless, his eyes wide. Finally he managed to get some words out.

"Damn it, those trainers lied. They said that I wasn't going to die." He murmured, raising his hand shakily to touch Matt. "Feels so real." He breathed, running his hand from Matt's stomach to his hip. Tears started to roll down Chris's cheek, breaking all Matt's resolve. He moved forwards, twining his fingers with Chris.

"Chrissy." The single world made Chris jerk, and Matt bit his lip as Chris stared at him.

"Matt?" He finally breathed, not believing his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Last Chapter guys. I honestly can't believe that I got this one done so quick. But then again, when you have the pushy Musi that I have, I'm surprised that none of my other stories are finished. XD Anyways, I want to thank everyone that read and reviewed this fic. I never dreamed that Matticho would have this big of a following._

_Warnings: SEX! This chapter is basically one giant sex scene. Not that I think most of my readers will mind. _

_Enjoy mah Darlings!_

They stood that way for a moment, eyes locked and fingers intertwined. Chris shook his head, still thinking that maybe his mind was playing tricks on him. There was no way that Matt, his Matty was standing by his bed looking down right sinful. He sucked in a breath when Matt crawled onto the bed, straddling his waist and pushing him back until he was stretched out.

"Chrissy, I'm sorry." Matt breathed as he bent down and captured Chris's lips, prodding them apart with his tongue.

Matt's hands were splayed on Chris's chest, his fingertips just brushing Chris's nipples. The simple touch sent shock waves through Chris's body and he moaned into Matt's mouth. He brought his hands up and threaded them in Matt's hair, loving the way it slipped effortlessly through his fingers. When Chris's lungs burned for air, he pulled away, his eyes touching every point on Matt's face as if he was trying to commit it to memory. Matt cupped Chris's cheek and ran the pad of his thumb over Chris's bottom lip.

Chris flicked his tongue out and licked at Matt's thumb, his eyes now wandered down to what Matt was wearing. He felt himself hardening as he took in the black shirt and black pants, it was his fantasy come true. Before he lost himself in the fiery desire that was licking at him, he scowled up at Matt; anger taking control for a few moments.

"Now you believe me?" He barked, albeit there was really no heat behind it. "Why now?"

"Chris I'm sorry. I should have waited and let you tell your side of the story instead of jumping to conclusions." Matt hung his head and Chris felt tears plop down onto his chest. "You were right, I shouldn't have given up on us so quickly. I'm so sorry Chrissy and if you don't forgive me I-I'll understand."

"I shouldn't. After all you've been nothing but a giant tease, and you know how I hate teases." Chris smiled as he ran his hand up Matt's leg to his inner thigh. "What do you think I should do to you?"

"Nothing." Matt said quickly, making Chris look at him like he was insane.

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. You're hurt Chris." Matt said, holding up a hand to silence Chris before he could speak. "Just let me do all the work."

Matt climbed off of Chris, kissing him to quell the words that were on his lips. When he pulled away he slowly peeled the shirt off, making sure that he didn't rip it and tossed it over to the other side of the room. Then he hooked his thumbs inside the pants and after unbuttoning them shimmied until they slid down his legs. He kept his eyes locked with Chris as he then crawled back on top. Chris's eyes were burning as Matt bent his head again and licked at his neck, nipping lightly to make him groan. Matt then licked his way to Chris's nipples, nipping at them until they were hard pebbles.

Lovingly Matt kissed his way down Chris's chest to his abdomen, dipping his tongue into Chris's navel, making him shiver and moan aloud. Gently Matt slipped Chris's boxers down over his legs then skimmed his hands back up to Chris's inner thighs. Gripping Chris's thighs tightly he took as much of Chris's length in his mouth as he could. Chris's hands were back in his hair, guiding Matt slowly up and down as he panted and whimpered above him.

"Touch me Matty…I wanna feel your hands." Chris pleaded.

Obediently Matt slid his hand up as he was going down, scraping his teeth lightly along the shaft. He laved the straining member with his tongue, cleaning the head of it's sticky treat. Chris started to buck into Matt's mouth and Matt knew that he was getting close. As much as Matt wanted to taste his lover after all the time apart he wanted Chris buried inside of him much, much more. Matt stopped moving and gripped the base tightly, staving off Chris's release. Matt then slithered up Chris's body, kissing him deeply as he positioned himself then pushed himself slowly down on Chris's shaft.

Chris gripped his biceps, his fingers biting into the muscles as he thrust up; filling Matt completely. Chris's blood ran sluggishly through his veins as Matt started to move, his moans and whimpers making Chris even harder than before. He moved his hands from Matt's biceps to Matt's hips, gripping them and holding him as he started to thrust up hard into him.

"C-Chris….you're not supposed to…." Matt didn't finish his sentence; Chris had hit his prostate and he growled as he ground himself against Chris.

Matt reached down and unlocked Chris's hands from his hips, pinning them above his head as he reset the pace. Slowly he raised up til only the tip was inside him and tightened his muscles on each downwards thrust. Matt's hair was stuck to his face and he could see the sweat dotting Chris's face. Matt kissed Chris, thrusting his tongue in and out of Chris's mouth like Chris was thrusting in out of his quivering body. He knew Chris was getting close, Chris's eyes were closed and he began chewing his bottom lip when Matt pulled away.

"Cum for me Chrissy." Matt breathed as licked at Chris's pulse.

The low husky sound of his voice triggered Chris's release and he thrust into Matt a couple more times before shooting his load deep inside Matt. The feeling of Chris's hot, thick seed splashing inside of him pushed Matt over and he groaned into Chris's neck, biting down as he rode out the after shocks. Matt sighed and moved off of Chris, stretching out next to him and pulling Chris into his arms. Matt ran his fingers through Chris's sweaty hair, breathing deep the smell of Chris's cologne. Even though his body was completely exhausted, Matt's mind was still firing and was sending semi panicked messages to his body.

"Do you forgive me Chris?" He whispered, his body rigid as he waited for Chris's response.

"I once was lost but now I'm found." Was all Chris murmured as he fell asleep on Matt's chest.

"You'll never be lost again. I'll always find you. I promise." Matt whispered as he kissed the top of Chris's head before he pulled Chris closer; falling a sleep with smile on his face.


End file.
